land_of_mianitefandomcom-20200214-history
House Syndicate
House Syndicate Lord Cassell is the one who rules over the lands of House Syndicate. He is known to be a strong leader with a hard take on the law. He was the first one to set foot on the land of Mianite, and the first one to establish his home. His lands are situated in the savannah biome south of mount Zulu. Lord Syndicate is also known as “Lord of the Lion's Den” because of his origins in the savannah and his beautiful crest which is adored by a golden lion on a black background. His house is referred to as the Lion's Den and his first horse is dubbed Constantine. The Lions Den The "Lions Den" is the name given to the Mansion / Castle where House Syndicate resides in. Many men that have seen the house say it is comparable to the colosseum of Rome or the great pyramids of Giza. With its huge cobblestone and acacia wood bridge towering over a deep crevasse it makes you think what kind of madman would build a home in such a place. If you look closely you will see that the bridge is fined tuned to the millionth of an inch, with stairs lining the supports of the bridge to the trap doors lining the bridge its clear to see the bridge not a structure but a work of art. The entrance is a glass and wood door way which fits flush with the cold rocks of the den. The door then leads into a wood floored corridor leading to all the rooms of the home, at the end of the corridor a stone staircase. The second floor of the “Lions Den” is big wooden room which serves as a smelter, at the very end of the room is a large glass window once again lined by a strip of acacia wood. The large glass window is suspected to help Lord Syndicate look out for visitors (or enemies). The Den also has a back door but it has never been used by Syndicate. Life And (many) Deaths Syndicate was the first man to set foot on the bountiful land of Mianite. This land offered great riches to the Lording. After getting all of his basic resources in place Syndicate set foot in the direction of the mountains. Syndicate set up a rudimentary base inside a small cave the base was no where near as grandiose as it would later be but it was a start. Very early on while building his house he surprised Jericho sneaking up on him Syndicates automatic response was to execute Jericho on the spot, thus his “harsh take on the law”. Later on when Syndicate was well established he bought a saddle off of “The Priest” this let Syndicate tame his first horse which he named Constantine. Syndicate later dealt with “ The Priest” trying to steal the horse from him. Syndicate executed “The Priest” in a fit of fury. Later on that day “The Priest” placed Syndicate in a lava chamber. Syndicate is not known for making long lasting alliances but is known to be a good friend to Hex. Syndicate has refused stealing from Hex on multiple occasions. Syndicates life is still very much a mystery and must be looked more into'. ' Category:Syndicate Category:Houses